


Loves Me Not?

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: The Asgardian reader doesn’t know what to do anymore with the newfound feelings for her friend. (I’m sorry this is really not a good description, it’s just slight angst that turns fluff 😶)





	Loves Me Not?

Storming away from the palace and the infuriating prince within it, Y/N charges through town desperately trying to get as much space between them as she can.

Making her way out of town, she finds herself at the bottom of the rolling hills just outside the gates. Without much thought she trudges up the hill and finally deposits herself on the grass.

Pulling her boots off, she chucks them to the side as she stretches her legs out and enjoys the feel of the cool grass under her. Looking down at her training gear still on, she undoes her belt and also tosses it to the side.

Sitting there lost in her thoughts, she watches the lights of the homes of Asgard begin to flicker on as the sun begins it’s decent from the sky.

Loki and her had become friends as children, and grown rather close in their teen years. Always connected at the hip as some would say. But as they had reached young adulthood, she’d found her feelings changing to something more than friendly; while he seemed to be drifting away.

On more than one occasion he had abandoned her to spend time with one of the many girls hoping to court the prince. Having finally called him out on it, she was rewarded with public embarrassment as he snapped he could do as he pleased, and she had no right to yell at him.

And that’s how she found herself on this hill overlooking the city. There was a point she could have sworn he felt the same. And that stung more than anything. The fact she actually believed at one point there was a chance. Now that and the friendship she previously thought rock-solid were crumbling in her hands.

Stretching a hand out, she almost crushes a small wild flower with her palm. Plucking it quickly and bringing it up to inspect it, she sighs before glancing around.

“This is stupid…” she mutters as she plucks one petal from the flower. “He loves me…”

Plucking another, “He loves me not.”

She continues on until one petal remains staring back at her, the words on her tongue hurt more than they should have.

Pulling the last petal off, she mutters a quiet, “He loves me not.” The words taste like bile in her mouth as her eyes burn. A stupid childhood game shouldn’t have hurt that badly, but at this point it seemed the only hope she still had left.

Wallowing in the words, her eyes flicker back to the flower as a green glow surrounds it, and one last petal sprouts from it.

She quickly spins to look behind her, revealing the prince himself.

“He loves you,” he says sheepishly, running a hand through his hair as his eyes look away from hers. “I’m sorry.”

Turning back to the flower she pulls off the last petal, turning it over in her hands as she tries to form words to respond to him, “Is this a trick Loki?”

“No,” he sighs, dropping to his knees beside her, taking her hand holding the petal in his. “This is in fact the first time being honest about how I feel.”

“Then why… all of this,” she motions toward the city. “I thought we were friends and you just…”

“I fell for you long ago,” he admits. “I was scared of the feelings. Scared of if you loved me back. Scared of ruining this friendship. Scared of the feelings themselves, I don’t know how to love you I just, I have no clue. I tried to put some distance to make my feeling go away and all I’ve done is hurt you.”

“And all the girls desperately trying to court you that you keep just ditching me for?” She asks.

“Misplaced distractions,” he answers as his free hand goes carefully to her cheek. “Please forgive me, give me this chance.”

“What are you asking a chance for?” She asks trying to remain calm as her eyes keep flickering to his lips.

“A chance to be yours, a chance to love you properly,” he whispers as he leans in closer to her.

“I might need some proof,” she whispers back as her eyes lock onto his.

A grin cross his face before he presses his lips gently to hers, and his hand drifts from her cheek to the back of her neck, pulling her in closer.

Her lips move against him as she releases the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Sinking into his form she sighs happily as his lips leave hers.

“Is that sufficient proof?” He asks, a grin once again on his lips.

“I might need another, just to make sure,” she teases looking up at him. “You’re on the right path though.”

“Oh, well, if another is what you need I suppose that can’t be helped,” he winks before his lips descend to hers once again.


End file.
